


typewriter font

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Post canon, Sort Of, can y’all tell I’ve never been inside a tattoo parlor, honestly everyone in her crew is mentioned I just don’t want to flood their tag, i swear I’m working on my wips, no beta we die like the og Hephaestus crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Back on Earth, Lovelace gets a tattoo.
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace & Samuel Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	typewriter font

**Author's Note:**

> I really disappeared for three months just to come back with drabbles huh,

Lovelace isn’t sure if this will work. If-- maybe, her weirdo _alien_ biology stops her from jamming needles in her skin, but she’s eight light years from Wolf 359, and the radiation can’t get to her anymore. 

(Vaguely, she wonders if that means she can die now.)

If her weird (non _human_ ) blood means the tat will disappear within a week, she hopes she can get her money back. Lovelace has shown the artist what she was thinking, and considering it’s a simple enough design, she was able to book an appointment the next day. As she leans back in the chair, she wonders if maybe she should have told Minkowski about this. 

But then again, why would she? Lovelace is a grown woman. She can take care of herself. 

(Plus, Minkowski’s busy taking care of yet another person Lovelace couldn’t save.)

“You ready to start?” The artist asks, and Lovelace nods.

Man, collar bone tattoos _hurt_.

(Not as much as getting shot in the head, though. So, Lovelace doesn’t even grimace.)

After a few painful minutes, the artist smiles. “First pair done!’

Lovelace looks down at her irritated skin, the letters catching her eye. In black, inky, typewriter font, her skin reads, **I. L.**

“It’s-- good.” Lovelace says, her voice catching a little in her throat. 

“Alright! You okay to keep going, or do you need a break?”

“I’m fine. Keep going.” She says.

“M’kay. If you could lie back down for me…”

About an hour later-- Lovelace doesn’t know for sure, because between the pain and the memories swimming through her head, she’s a little off-kilter. All she knows for sure is that her collar bone area is burning, and wrapped underneath the plastic reads:

**I. L.  
S. L.  
M. F.  
V. F.  
K. H. **

The original Lovelace died. She crashed into the star, while trying to go home, and left her, just a false copy of the original, and so She was the very first name. She was the captain, after all. 

Sam always hated being called Sam. Lovelace was going to do just last names, but that felt wrong to Hui and Fourier, their casualty with each other a staple of the ship. So, she was going to do just first names, but Lambert-- he always protested when she called him Sam. He was the second-in-command, so he was the second name.

Fisher’s in the middle. He was always the mediator, always trying to get Lovelace and Lambert to stop arguing. Honestly, without Fisher, Lovelace might’ve spaced Lambert ages ago. That… mostly makes up for all the times the ship almost fell to pieces under his care. 

Next is Fourier, and Hui after her. Ever since she started considering the idea of a tattoo, she knew they had to be together, just like back on her ship, where the two always seemed to be together, calling each other “Kuan” and “Victorie” even despite Lambert’s protests on professionalism. Fourier was never the same after--

Selburg isn’t there. He will never be there. He-- he’s nothing more than the dirt under her feet, honestly, he’s less than that, and she’s never ever going to forgive him. In her eyes, the only thing he has left in common with the rest of her crew-- her _family _\-- is that he’s dead.__

__(For a while, she thought about _maybe_ getting a D. E., but he was-- he was technically fine. Plus, she wasn’t sure how he’d react, and Lovelace just-- she didn’t want to give him more pain, if she could help it.)_ _

__Lovelace unlocks the door to her little apartment, collapsing on her couch._ _

__And there, with her family burning on her chest, she finally allows herself to cry._ _

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
